Almost a Dream
by Rachel Schmachel
Summary: Bec thought she was just your average fangirl. That is until one day her, and her friend, Rose, are transported into 1971 England and they discover that magic is indeed real. They become close friends with the Marauders but as time goes on, Bec develops a problem and her friends may not be the best people to help... (Contains self-harm, sexual themes and possibly other stuff)
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Rebecca Fisbane, most people call me Bec or Becky. I'm 11 years old and just your standard fangirl. I've read and seen all the Harry Potter movies, I watch Doctor Who and Sherlock all the time and asdfghjkl Loki is my baby (shut up I don't care if I'm a 'twelvie'). I'm into vintage music and don't you dare call me a hipster, I just like that music better than the crappy stuff they have nowadays. Ugh I don't belong in 2013...

* * *

**A/N: I'm really bad at introducing a story but once it gets started it'll be so much better than this...**


	2. Chapter 1: But if I Was 20

"No but Rose, I'm serious, if I was like 20 or older I could date Tom Hiddlestone!" I cried into the phone. Rose Maise is my best friend, she puts up with my craziness. I heard an exasperated sigh from the other end of the line.  
"Becstar, you are pretty damn awesome but you can't magically become 20 and even if you could you'd most likely not be able to find Tom, I mean he is famous..." Rose was one of those friends who seemed kind of quiet and reserved but once out of their shell could be loud, her skin was dark in comparison to my slightly tanned skin, she also envied my hair because it was fine and a darkish-medium brown with blonde tips instead of her black curly hair which was almost and afro!  
"But come on Rosie Rose, what if magic was real?! It would be so cool!"  
"Yeah yeah whatever, well I gotta go, go fangirl at your David whatsinamey poster"  
"Tennant, Rose, Tennant. And oh my god his first companion in Doctor Who was called Rose and its amazing"  
"Yeah Becs, you've told me. Well anyway see ya"  
"Bye". The line went dead. I sighed, I love Rose she's such a sweet beautiful person. If only she had more confidence.  
I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies. I ate them slowing heading back to my room.  
"Hey Becky" I turned and saw my dad, just home from work, I waved slightly in response and started back to my room, "don't eat too much, dinner's in 20 minutes." I mumbled in response.

* * *

After dinner I went on tumblr for a while, ooh Tom Hiddleston, haha funny Batman gif, aww Lauren as Draco, asdfghjkl JOE WALKER, DOCTOR WHO 50th ANNIVERSARY, but why are they all so perfect like I wish I was Scarlet Johansson so that I was hot and could be in the avengers.  
"Rebecca! Go to bed its midnight already!" I sighed, time flies when you're on tumble. I changed into my comfy pants leaving my Starkid tee on.  
I lay in bed softly singing to myself. It took a little while for me to fall asleep but eventually I drifted into dreamland.  
As I woke my bed was no longer soft and my pillows had disappeared I still had my doona (A/N: it's what most Aussies call a duvet) which is all I have on me when I sleep. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I almost screamed at what I saw; a boy lying on a bed about a metre away. When he woke up he looked at me, eyes wide.  
"Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short one but it felt right to end it there, most chapters will be longer. If there's mistakes in my grammar/spelling please let me know! Alos reviews are greatly appreciated and I know I'm not the best writer but whatever, I'm trying to improve. The warned self-harm and sexual themes will come in later btw.**


	3. Chapter 2: Are We Real?

"Who the hell are you?!" The boy shouted at me, his British accent strong.  
"Um I'm Rebecca, who are you and where am I?" I asked sort of nervously. I glanced around the room taking in the pale red walls and simple decor.  
"I'm James and you're in my room." He looked at me with an odd expression, a mixture of shock, confusion and anger.  
We both turned to look at a noise, it was a beautiful brown owl tapping at the window. James got up and I instantly noticed his stomach was firm, not quite strong abs but not far from it. He ventured over to the window letting the bird in. It was strange, I'd never seen an owl before and never one this domesticated.  
The owl flew into the room and sat on James' bed, James sat down and untied what appeared to be 2 envelopes.  
"Er there's one addressed to you..." James sounded a bit unsure but handed me the envelope regardless.  
The front read:  
_Miss Rebecca Fisbane_  
_Floor of James' room_  
And then it had some address I assumed was James' house.  
I opened the envelope and another envelope and a letter fell out,  
_The letter said:_  
_Dear Miss Fisbane,_  
_This may come as a bit of a shock to you but you are no longer in Australia, in fact you are no longer in 2013. You have been moved to England in 1971. I shall explain more in a few weeks._  
_Thank you and have a good time,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

I stared at the letter in disbelief. This had to be some sort of a joke. Wait! JAMES? If its 1971, that means that this could be James Potter! But no that's impossible. Someone's just playing a prank on me, it's not like that's anything new...  
I decided to open the other envelope, I mean what's the harm in that. Curiosity is not a sin...  
This letter read:  
_Dear Miss Fisbane,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._  
_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress._

As said, there was another letter included outlining what I needed. If this was a joke, it was very thorough...  
"James?" At the mention of his name he looked at me, "Are you real?"  
He chuckled a bit and nodded "Yes Rebecca, I am real" he then put on a mock scared voice "are you real?"  
"Seriously call me Bec, I hate Rebecca and at the moment, I'm not too sure..." I trailed off.  
"Is that a Hogwarts letter as well?"  
"Yeah, I think so" I replied. I've always dreamed of going to Hogwarts but this actually felt real. Strange.  
"So... How did you end up on my floor with a duvet? And where are you from?"  
"I really don't know but I'm from Australia. I literally just woke up here" James looked as confused as I felt but he left it alone.  
"So are your parents here?" I figured I should tell them why a strange girl was randomly in their house...  
"Yeah they're downstairs, do you want to tell them you're here or something?" I nodded my head, answering his question.

* * *

I got up and slowly and nervously walked down the stairs.  
"James? You ready for breakfast?" A male voice asked.  
"Um hi," I said, my voice a little shaky as I walked into the kitchen and saw two shocked expressions, "I'm Rebecca but I prefer Bec, I'm not really sure what to tell you and I don't really know what's going on so...um here" I handed the note from Dumbledore to the man I assumed was Mr Potter. He read the letter his face changing while reading and passed it to a woman, I'm guessing Mrs Potter. She too read, her expression changing.  
Mr Potter spoke up, "So you're from Australia?" I nodded, "From 2013?" Again I nodded, "And you just randomly appeared in our house with this note?"  
"Well 'last night' I fell asleep, woke up on the floor and it turned out to be James' room, an owl turned up giving me this and a letter to Hogwarts and that's all I know"  
"We'll hi, I'm Collin." He said sticking out his hand. My nervousness faded slightly as I took his hand and shook it, his wife did the same.  
"I'm Elaine." I shook her hand as well,  
"Nice to meet you both. I hope it's not too strange that I'm here, I guess I'll just walk around town, find somewhere to stay and all." I shrugged, starting out the door, I didn't want to intrude.  
"Nonsense Bec! You can stay with us! We'd be more than happy since I'm guessing your family is still in well the future." Collin said, his face showing no sign of uncertainty.  
"So it's settled, Bec stays in the guest room." Elaine smiled at me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I apologise, another short chapter. I promise they get longer when they start going to Hogwarts and they actually meet other people so to the few people reading this: hang tight! New chapter soon yay.**


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

"So guys, what do you want to do today?" Collin asked kindly.  
"DIAGON ALLEY !" James yelled in excitement.  
Collin and Elaine nodded in agreement.  
"Alright guys go upstairs and get dressed. Bec, I'm assuming since Dumbledore knows your here, he sent you some clothes but I'm not sure."  
James showed me to the guest room where I'd be stay. As Collin had assumed, there was a small pile of clothes in the room. I picked them up and examined them, even though it was 1971, they were still fairly modern (modern for me). I threw on the pale red knit top and blue skinny jeans with some gorgeous black combat boots. Alongside them was a little black bag which was bigger on the inside (A/N: hehehe it's a TARDIS bag xD).  
I walked down the stairs back to the Potter family and James followed. I was wondering how we'd be getting to Diagon Alley.  
"How we getting there?" James asked. Okay that's creepy.  
"Floo powder. Have you ever travelled by floo powder before, Bec?" I shook my head at Elaine's question "Okay you can go with James then"  
Collin threw some powder into the fireplace and I watched as the flames turned green. Collin stepped into the fireplace and called out "Diagon Alley"  
James took my hand and led me into the flames, they were warm but not burning how I'd expected. He also called "Diagon Alley" and I felt a strange feeling as the flames transported us.  
I stepped out of the fireplace and dusted myself off, I saw Collin waving at us from a few metres away and James dropped my hand as we walked over to him. Elaine quickly caught up with us. She handed me an envelope once again with my name on it.  
"You dropped this in the living room."  
It was probably in my jeans pocket but somehow I didn't notice... I opened the letter.  
_Dear Miss Fisbane,_  
_You now have a vault at Gringotts and the key is enclosed in this envelope. I trust that you will spend your money wisely._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._  
Awesome.  
"Okay guys first stop, Gringotts. Bec do you have any money?" Collin looked at me.  
"I do now" I said waving the letter around a bit. He smiled and we went off to Gringotts.

* * *

Gringotts is amazing. There's these carts and the goblins are kind of scary but most of them are adorable and so cute looking. I was surprised at how much was in my vault, it was a large pile of gold coins called galleons, a slightly smaller pile of silver coins called sickles and a little pile of browny bronze coloured coins called knuts. I grabbed a few of each and put them in my purse. I followed James' parents to their vault and then we were out to go shopping.  
"Okay you two, we'll see you in an hour and a half at Florean's and we'll get some ice cream"  
"Alright Becky let's go to Madame Malkin's, get our robes"  
"Alright" I smiled and we went to find the store. As James had been to Diagon Alley many times, we got there quite quickly.  
Walking into Madame Malkin's, I noticed there were two boys already being fitted. One was lanky looking with greasy long dark hair and a hooked nose, the other was reasonably tall with a similar build to James, I also noticed his eyes were a grey kind of colour.  
The grey-eyed boy saw us and said "Hey, are you Hogwarts first hears too?" I nodded and James replied to him.  
"Yeah Bec and I just got our letters this morning."  
"Well I'm Sirius, all my relatives have been in Slytherin." I saw James cringe slightly yet his smile didn't fade.  
"James Potter, this is Bec Fisbane."  
I waved and mumbled a greeting.  
More people entered the store, they looked similar to Sirius so I assumed they were his family.  
"Sirius, come. We need to get your books." His mother said.  
"Well I guess I'll see you guys at Hogwarts." Sirius smiled as his parents payed for his robes and they left the store.  
I went to get my fitting and the greasy haired boy left after a little while.

* * *

After our fitting, James and I walked up and down the alley buying our books, animals (I bought a snowy owl but James already had one), and other supplies. We also went and bought our wands, a task I was definitely looking forward to.  
After trying a few wands and breaking a bunch of stuff I finally found my wand, well it found me I guess.  
We met back with James' parents at the ice cream parlor and had amazing beautiful ice cream.

* * *

After an awesome day I said good night to the Potter family, thanking them for their hospitality once again. Back in my room I found that there was more clothes and even a record player with a few albums! I changed into the comfy, soft looking clothes and climbed into bed, slowing falling asleep...

* * *

**A/N: Okay once again I deeply apologise for the quality and length but as I said, when they actually go to Hogwarts it'll get more intense so yay.**


	5. Chapter 4: Chocolate Frogs! My shout

The lead up to Septemeber first was honestly a little a little boring. I mean there's not much you can do in 1971 when you don't know anyone. I spent most of my days in the Potter's guest room just listening to music, sometimes James joined me and we chatted and played exploding snap.  
But eventually the day to leave for Hogwarts came. I was woken up quite early so that we could get to Kings Cross on time.

* * *

At the station James and I went through the barrier together since we were both quite scared, me more than him.  
On the platform, I looked around in awe. There were so many families and a beautiful huge red train. After saying goodbye to James' parents we boarded the train and started searching for an empty compartment. Eventually we found one and got settled inside. After a few minutes the train started moving and we waved goodbye to Collin and Elaine.  
"Oh hey! James and Bec, right? Is it okay if I sit with you guys" Sirius from Madame Malkin's asked opening our compartment door.  
"Nah go ahead mate" James replied, smiling. Sirius made his way into the compartment and made himself comfortable. After a few minutes there was another boy at the door.  
"Uh hi, do you mind if I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full" this boy looked a little shabby but he was still decent looking. He was a little shorter than James and Sirius.  
"Sure, have a seat." James invited him in.  
"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin" he introduced himself. He stuck out his hand.  
"Sirius Black" Sirius took his hand and shook it.  
"James Potter" James followed Sirius' action.  
"Rebecca Fisbane, but call me Bec. Please." I followed suit, taking Remus' hand.  
"Nice to meet you guys"

* * *

The train ride mainly consisted of the four of us talking and getting to know each other. When the trolley came round I shouted everyone a few chocolate frogs but apart from that it was pretty uneventful.  
As we arrived at Hogsmeade Station all the first years were called over to board the boats to get to the huge castle that was Hogwarts. Since it was four to a boat, James, Remus, Sirius and I all got in one.  
We eventually got to the beautiful castle and I looked around in awe. We were escorted up to the entrance hall where we were met by one of the teachers.  
"Hello first year students, I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Now, very soon you will pass through these doors and be seated with the other students. But first you must be sorted into one of four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family, you will live with each other and most likely sit with each other. We also award and deduct house points for good behaviour and rule-breaking. Now you shall follow me into the Great Hall."  
Me and the rest of the nervous first years followed McGonagall into the hall where all the other students were. We all stood near the front where a tattered hat sat on a stool. Suddenly the hat started singing something about the houses but I wasn't really paying attention until I heard McGonagall's voice again,  
"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool, I will put the sorting hat on your head and then you shall go sit with your house." She pulled out a large piece of parchment and started calling names, after a little while she said "Black, Sirius" Sirius went up, sat on the stool while the hat was placed on his head. It took about half a minute until the sorting had yelled out,  
"GRYFFINDOR" Most of the faces in the room looked shocked, including Sirius but then he grinned and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few more names were called and students were sorted.  
"Evans, Lily." A red head girl went up and sat on the stool and I felt a nudge at my side so I turned and saw James smiling.  
"I want to know her. I need to know her. Bec help me know her" I sighed and watched as she was sorted into Gryffendor as well.  
I watched a few more students get sorted until I heard my name called. I walked over to the stool, taking extra care not to trip in front of the whole school.  
"Ahh you are an interesting one aren't you. Yes, your mind is quite complicated and unique. I can see that you have loyalty but you also have a hunger to be noticed, I see bravery as well. Hmm yes you are a unique one aren't you... Well I don't see you quite fitting in with Slytherin, so it'd better be... GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief that I'd at least know at least one person in my house...  
I sat down with the Gryffindor's, zoning out until I heard another familiar name.  
"Lupin, Remus" Remus had the hat on his head for a few seconds and then,  
"GRYFFINDOR!" He also sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
"Maise, Rosalie." WHAT?! Rose was here?! Oh my god! I watched as my best friend walked up and at on the stool looking very nervous. McGonagall put the hat on her head and she closed her eyes waited for the verdict. She was also sorted into Gryffindor so she too sat down at the Gryffindor table. Funny how everyone I was paying attention to got into Gryffendor, even Marlene McKinnon who was just after Rose.  
When Rose sat down with her and we hugged each other tightly.  
"Oh my god you're here too?" She sounded a little scared but really excited.  
"Yeah! I can't believe you're here! Well I can't even believe I'm here. So where did you wake up?" I asked, curious.  
She called over to the red head James nudged me about and gestured for her to come over.  
"Lily, this is Bec, whom I was talking about before"  
Lily, that was her name. She smiled at me and introduced herself as 'Lily Evans, muggleborn.'  
I smiled back at her and told her my name.  
James was also sorted into Gryffindor and he came and sat down with Sirius, Remus, Rose, Lily and I.  
"Hey there red, my names James" James said to Lily, she was clearly not amused.  
"First of all, my name is not red, it's Lily Evans and I do not wish for you to call me Lily. Second of all, your breath smells so I'm going to ask you to back off, away from me." I couldn't help but laugh when Lily told off James.  
"Sorry Jamesy but it kind of does." I said still laughing. It earned me a soft punch but I just laughed harder. Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Okay they started getting longer! WOOO! I went to my cousin's 21'st today which was just some family dinner so I wrote some of this then and then when I got home I didn't know what to write so I put on some Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Goo Goo Dolls and David Bowie then BAM chapter done. I know that Bec was like a Harry Potter fangirl so she really should know a lot of stuff but it'll be explained next chapter. So thank you for reading and please review xx**


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Hit Lily in the Face

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, this is kind of a filler and explanation... In the next chapter I'm probably gonna skip ahead until their third year, I never really wanted to have them so young but I thought it was necessary. So enjoy and review? Xx**

* * *

The welcome feast was amazing, lots of delicious food and I bonded with Lily as well as catching up with Rose and chatting with Remus, James and Sirius a little more. When Dumbledore stood up he welcomed us all back, told us the Dark Forest was forbidden and said classes start in two days which was Friday.  
When he told us to head up to our dormitories, I walked with Sirius laughing at the Gryffindor prefect's funny hair.  
Once we were in the common room the boys went up to their dormitories and the girls to ours. Rose and I said we'd explain all that happened to us tomorrow. So with that we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Bec!" I grunted at the sound of my name, "Becky wake up!" I just turned over ignoring the pestering voice, "REBECCA FISBANE YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I turned back over swinging my arm out, whacking whoever woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw Lily furious.  
"DON'T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT AGAIN! But this came for you." Lily passed me a letter and so I opened it.  
_Miss Fisbane,_  
_Please come to my office as soon as possible, I believe a bit of an explanation is in order._  
_Professor Dumbledore._

I threw on some clothes and brushed my hair. I wandered down the halls until I reached the gargoyles of his office. Damn I think you need a password. I looked over the note again in case I just missed the password.  
_P.S: the password is pumpkin pasty._  
I told the password to the gargoyle and I reached Dumbledore's door, knocking lightly.  
"Enter." I walked through the threshold and he smiled, "Miss Fisbane, please have a seat." I walked over to the two chairs noticing one of them was occupied by Rose. "Now girls, I know the two of you may find this strange. I understand that you had a little time to adapt and meet new people so hopefully it's not as bad. But you are probably wondering why you're here in 1971 England. Well The Minestry of Magic knew you were magical but since you were in Australia it would have been difficult to get you to a school. As for being in 1971, I believe that the two of you fit in really well in this era." Both Rose and I smiled at that 'cause we were always going on about how the 70s were so much better.  
"Now, Rebecca. I know about the Harry Potter book and movie franchise and I know that you knew a lot about them, but you may have found yourself forgetting a lot of things that you read or saw, this is for the protection of you and the others around you." I nodded in understanding only vaguely remembering about what Dumbledore was telling me.  
When Dumbledore excused us, Rose and I walked back to Gryffindor Tower together and just had a peaceful day with Lily and Marlene, another girl in our year and house.


	7. Chapter 6: Sirius is Such a Charmer

My first two years of Hogwarts were pretty amazing. I'd become really close with Lily and I was also friends with Marlene. Sirius, Remus and James also hung out with this kid called Peter who was in their year but looked a lot shorter. The boys had developed a name for themselves - The Marauders. James was still trying and failing to get close with Lily and I was still laughing at him whenever he failed. Rose and I were still best friends too. During the summer holidays, James' family had let me stay at their place and they were now like a second family to me.

* * *

"Rebecca wake up." I didn't respond, "Wake up you little shit." I groaned and open my eyes, death glaring Rose as best as I could this early in the morning. "Bec, Lily said we can't be late for Transfiguration so get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready." I sighed and rolled off my bed and onto the floor making a thud as I hit the ground. I picked up my blanket, wrapping it around me and trudged into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped under the steaming hot water relaxing my muscles. After a few minutes I got out and dried and brushed my hair with some spell Lily told me. I put on a little foundation, eyeliner and mascara. My eyes look kind of weird but when I put eyeliner on they look kind of nice. I came out of the bathroom and found my skirt and shirt. I chucked them on as well as my tie and robes.  
"Bec, if you were a minute later I'd've left without you." Lily condescended I chuckled and linked arms with her and Rose in an attempt to make them skip with me through the portrait hole and down the corridor. It didn't work...

* * *

"Miss Fisbane, fix your tie up at once!" McGonagall shouted at me as soon as I entered transfiguration. I sighed and pulled it back up to the top. Lily turned and looked at me with an exasperated expression.  
When we were seated the Marauder's, Rose, Lily and I all sat near each other and were passing notes to each other like the mature people we are.  
_Sirius: Who's going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?_  
_James: Me and Becs are._  
_Sirius: Yeah but it's a wonder that I actually got my form signed..._  
_Remus: I will._  
_Rose: Hell yeah_  
_Peter: I think so_  
_Lily: Yes I am, but you guys should be taking notes._  
_James: We are writing notes Lilikins ;)_  
_Lily: Don't call me Lilikins, Potter. And you know what I mean, even you aren't that stupid._  
_James: Well I wasn't calling you Lilikins Potter but I'd be fine with that._  
_Me: James shut it you shitball._  
_James: Becksy! You're so mean /3_  
_Sirius: Beautiful bitch much._  
_Remus: Sirius shut your rude ass face._  
_Rose: Ooh Remus is getting feisty ;)_  
_Me: You like that don't you Rose? *eyebrow dance*_  
_James: WHAT?!_  
_Rose: Nothing shut up James._  
_Lily: May I point out that transfiguration is a very important subject and you should all be paying attention!_  
_Me: No you can't point that out._  
_Sirius: Hey Fisbane, come to Hogsmeade with me?_  
_Me: Ew gross ;) sure but what about your boyfriend?_  
_Sirius: WHAT?!_  
_Me: Yeah James will get lonely without you._  
_Sirius: NO_  
_James: EW_  
I started laughing and made McGonagall turn and look at me.  
"Miss Fisbane, would you like to share with me what is so funny?" She said sternly.  
"Uhm not particularly, do I have to?"  
"If you wish to avoid detention." Shit.  
"Well it's just that it's kind of funny turning animals into other shi-stuff"  
McGonagall sighed and continued teaching. Sirius, James and Rose chuckled at me while Lily shook her head trying to hide her smile.

* * *

"You know you guys should pay more attention in class." Lily lectured us all (minus Remus and Peter) after we left transfiguration.  
"But Lilikins, I don't like transfiguration. But for you m'darling, I'll try." Oh James, can that boy take a hint?  
"Don't fucking call me Lilikins! And I'm not your 'darling' either." James looked a little hurt but quickly smiled.  
Lily, Remus, Rose and Peter excused themselves to go to Anciet Runes while I put my arms around James and Sirius' shoulders and we walked down to Care of Magical Creatures or CMC as I cleverly call it.  
"So, little lovebirds, which one of you's on top?" My question earned me two soft punches in my side but it was so worth it to see their expressions.  
"We're not gay you little slut!" James exclaimed, although had an obviously joking voice when he called me a slut. Nevertheless Sirius still whacked him and called him a 'rude mofo'.  
"You know, for a bunch of third years, do you think we swear to much?" I asked seriously.  
"Uh probably sometimes..." James said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Well that was an interesting lesson..." I remarked while walking out of the hospital wing.  
"That's for sure." James agreed while Sirius just had a sour look on his face. It was really hilarious, we were looking at fire crabs for a bit of a "fun lesson" and we were warned not to touch them yet sirius thought he could charm one like he charms girls yet instead of falling to its knees, the crab shot flames at Sirius and so James and I got to laugh at him while taking him up to the hospital wing.

* * *

That night at dinner, James and I told the story from CMC to the people at the table around us, much to Sirius' dismay. The idiot shouldn't have tried to outsmart a pretty crab. Hahaha I like that I'll say that.  
"So Sirius, it turns out that pretty crab was pretty crabby." Only Peter laughed with me. Damn.  
"Wow Becs, that was terrible even for you" James said. I looked down and pouted, acting all insulted. "Aw Becksy, I didn't mean that, I still love you." He said putting his arm around me and hugging me to his side briefly. Mission success. When I started laughing he stared at me like I was completely insane. I'm only partially insane thank you very much.  
I leaned against James' shoulder during the end of dinner and I think I fell asleep. I must have been carried or levitated to Gryffindor Tower cause the next morning I woke up in my bed. Actually, I don't think this is my bed. Or my dorm cause it kind of smells funny. I opened my eyes and saw four guys looking down at me.  
"Morning sleepy head." Sirius said.  
I made some noise which didn't even sound human and then finally found words.  
"Who's bed am I in?"  
"Mine, I slept on the floor." Remus told me.  
"Why and why?"  
"Well you fell asleep on my shoulder, none of the girls were around to put you in your own dorm since we can't go up there." James explained.  
"That answers my first 'why' but why did Remus sleep on the floor so I could have his bed?"  
"The other three are selfish and I offered" Remus told me. I nodded in understanding and asked them how long until first class.  
"10 minutes" this woke me up properly.  
"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped off the bed, ran down the stairs and up the stairs to the girls dorms. I threw on a clean uniform, neatened my hair and removed all my smudged make up. I grabbed my books and sprinted to Charms class.  
"Rebecca Fisbane, you are late, explain yourself." Came Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice.  
"Sorry Sir, I couldn't find my book." I lied smoothly enough for him not to question it. I went and sat down in the gap between Rose and Lily. Hahaha I was sitting amongst the flowers.  
"Bec, you look like shit."  
"Hush your face Lil"  
"What happened? You weren't in the dorm last night." Rose asked, obviously concerned.  
"I fell asleep on James' shoulder at dinner," Lily snorted, "and since yo guys weren't around, the boys had to take me to their dorm. Remus was nice and let me sleep in his bed. I woke up 10 minutes before class so yeah." I sighed and started copying down what Flitwick was writing up.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so yeah they're in their third year now and Sirius and Bec are going to Hogsmeade together ;) alright guys, thanks for reading and please review xx**


	8. Chapter 7: Voices

**A/N: Yay new chapter with the influence of MakaylaLahote thanks for your review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"REBECCA FUCKING FISBANE WAKE THE FUCK UP!"  
"Leave me alone." I swung my arm out whacking the bitch that woke me up.  
"YOU ASSFACE GET UP." I groaned sitting up in my bed.  
"What do you want Rose."  
"To fix my nose after you whacked me. But also I want you to get down to the hall and go on your date with Sirius."  
"It's not a fucking date. Shut the fuck up. And leave me the fuck alone." I'm not exactly a morning person...  
"Whatever just get your lazy ass up and get ready." Rose sighed.  
I crawled out of be and scrambled into the bathroom. I was too lazy to shower so I cleaned my hair and brushed it with my wand and applied my make up. I pulled on my David Bowie shirt with my blue shorts.

* * *

"Hey Fizzy." Sirius' familiar voice said as I jumped and turned around.  
"Fizzy? Really, Black?"  
"Hey! Almost all the girls in this school want me to give them a nickname and here you are complaining."  
I sighed. "Well then, lets go." I said with a smile.  
We spent the whole day in Hogsmede, going to Honeydukes and buying a shit load of lollies so we could get fat, going to Zonko's to get supplies for the boys pranks and the rest of the day in The Three Broomsticks just chatting and spending time together.  
As we were walking back to the castle I linked arms with Sirius and started skipping, forcing him to join me. After while he slowed us down, unlinking our arms and taking my hand instead. I looked up at him confused but he just smiled and we continued walking back to the castle.

* * *

"I knew it! You guys are fuck buddies now!" Marlene squealed as Sirius and I stepped through the portrait hole.  
"MARLENE! We're 13!" That girl is absolutely crazy.  
"That's true, you guys aren't legal yet..." I nodded my head at James and looked back at Marlene, "You'll be doing it on Bec's 16th birthday!"  
Lily hit James as though she sensed what I was planning to do and I smirked at him giving Lily an approving nod.

* * *

"We'll it's high up in the morning and I'm looking for my babe. Yes I been up in the morning and I'm looking for my babe." I sang terribly.  
"Becky... What the fuck" I looked at James and saw the other Marauders just staring at me.  
"Well, I had homework and I need music to help me concentrate, the other girls don't like my music so I came in here." I explained. The boys looked at the Fleetwood Mac record spinning on the turntable and then back at me, almost in sync. I laughed at them which earned me weird looks from them. I shrugged and they went and sat on James' bed, discussing pranks I think. I continued my work on Sirius' bed until I finished, bid them goodnight, collected my records and went back to my dorm.

* * *

I went down to breakfast the next morning, thankful it was Sunday as I really didn't feel like going to any classes. I had just finished my bacon sandwich as I looked to the right and saw sirius a few places down, a blonde girl on his shoulder. I felt this weird feeling and stormed out of the hall and ran down to the lake, leaning against a tree staring at the water. I sighed. Jealousy. That's what that feeling was. But it doesn't make sense, Sirius and I weren't even dating, we went to Hogsmede and held hands, definitely not serious. Surely I didn't like him, I mean yeah he's attractive and a good friend but so what?  
_Even if you did like him, he'd never like you._  
What?  
_Yeah just take a look at you, you're an ugly little bitch._  
Hey! That's-  
_True. You know it. You're fat too, he'd never like you._  
But.  
_But what, Bec?_  
I don't know...  
_Exactly._

* * *

Back in my dorm I took a shower thinking over my previous conversation with my mind. That was the first time I'd heard voices in my head but surprisingly it didn't seem very strange. As I stepped out of the steamy shower and started to dry myself I caught sight of something sliver, sticking out from under a bag. I picked it up observing the shiny razor blade. I had no idea whose it was or where it came from but I wasn't curious about that, I was more curious of what it'd feel like to have that metal dragged through my skin.  
I couldn't try it on my wrist as it'd attract attention so I brought the blade to my left thigh and lowered into my skin, I dragged the sharp edge through my flesh finding that it barely hurt but the pain it did bring somehow gave me an extreme pleasure. I bit my lip and I made another cut into my thigh. I repeated the action twice more before deciding that was enough for the moment and got dressed in stockings and a blue tank top. I hid the blade in a little coin purse and stowed it away beneath my mattress.

* * *

The rest of the week I spent ignoring Sirius, catching the attention of James.  
"Yo, Bec, why are you avoiding Sirius?" He questioned.  
"Uh, I. I'm not avoiding him. Why do you think I'm avoiding him? I'm not avoiding him." I said hurriedly.  
"Wow Becs, smooth. But seriously, why?"  
"Well I don't know really. I mean when he was flirting with that blonde girl at breakfast last week. I dunno maybe I was jealous." I shrugged sheepishly.  
"Becs, that was a girl that just got bullied by Sirius' cousins and he was just trying to cheer her up." Oh god I'm so stupid.  
_Yeah you are._  
"Oh" I looked down.  
"Hey," James put a hand on my arm, "you didn't know, it's alright just go and explain and it'll work out."  
I took James' advice and found Sirius up in his room.  
"Hey Siri." He looked at me.  
"Hey Fiz."  
"I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I've kinda been avoiding you a little this week."  
He chuckled "a little?"  
"Hush I'm trying to apologise. Anyway it's just because... Well I was jealous." He looked at me shocked. "That girl you were comforting, I thought you were flirting with her. I don't know why I always seem to assume the worst..." I trailed off.  
Sirius half smiled, "well, Fizzy, apology accepted." I smiled. "But, only if you agree to something."  
I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"If you be my girlfriend."  
Oh.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo progress. In case you didn't realise, the italics are the voices in her head :D **


	9. Update

Hey guys, I'm having a bit of trouble with the next chapter, I've written about half of it but here's a link to what Bec looks like in my mind, just with brown hair and slightly different face www. polyvore cgi/set?id=104403867 (take out the spaces)


End file.
